


Fight of Fancy

by Pugmom1969



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: what happens when creatures from different worlds collide
Kudos: 1





	Fight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. The names, characters, places, and incidents are either products of the author's imagination or have been used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, actual events, locales, or organizations is entirely coincidental.

Einar (IE-nahr) was perplexed by the sudden influx of mysterious beasts and humanoids into his country. At first the Faeroese elders had dismissed the many rumors of foreign beings as just that – rumors. But the truth could no longer be denied as more mangled corpses of regular citizens were deposited outside many of their city gates in the last six months. Occasionally a hunter would drag in the body of a strange creature. Many farmers and fishermen along with their families were flooding the cities hoping for protection. As the cities bulged to overflowing, food became scarce, and fear mounted, threats of riots were building, and the elders were at a loss of what to do.

As a warrior and experienced tracker, Einar was relieved in many ways that his duties took him outside the cities on a regular basis. He did not envy the city guards at all in trying to contain the rising hysteria of the general public. He still needed to traverse the city streets at times, and he shuddered at the feral need that twisted beneath the civilized veneer that struggled to pass in public.

His name was an apt one, given by parents long forgotten, killed in a raid when he was just a toddler. Einar – meaning ‘one who fights alone’ – had been raised by the local elder of his small village of Holbaek (meaning hole) and then sent to the capitol city of Budir (meaning shelter), when he was a young boy to complete his training. Never one to easily make friends, Einar had been a loner throughout his life, building only a small number of strong friendships. He earned his reputation of being a tough fighter and excellent tracker by using his wits and intelligence – a rare combination according to his old master.

A sharp cry drew his attention as Einar was returning to the barracks after running a few errands. Normally, he would have ignored the sound and left it to the city guards to care for. But something in that cry resounded within him and he rushed around the corner to see what was happening.

He was tall and lanky due to both his genetics and training. He had steely blue eyes and long flowing tresses the color of the sun, some of which were caught up in warrior braids. Dressed in a dark brown tunic and brown leather trousers, he made a striking picture – six feet of cold steel at his back rather helped as well.

There before him was a scene from a nightmare. The crowd was fleeing in all directions in a blind panic, and he had to struggle to break through the masses into the main square. Here he saw a few motionless bodies and the cobblestones were cracked and caked with blood, body parts, rubble and debris. In the open space was a small figure dressed in strange clothing attempting to fight off what could only be described as a monster.

It stood easily two feet above the tiny figure in front of it. The monster was reared back on two clawed feet, a lethal looking whip in one curved paw and a club in the other. It was wearing tattered brown trousers with black boots, leaving its torso exposed. Its vaguely humanoid face was twisted into a rabid expression of hate easily discernible on its dog like muzzle. A matted and mangled mane of grey fur surrounded the face and tufted ears peaked out the top. The body was covered in short fur a lighter tone than the hair it sported on its head. Wet, bloody fangs protruded from its maw and the creature was snarling in a language Einar had never heard before.

With a start, he realized the smaller form was a female. Not that he had any qualms with females knowing how to fight. Many of his comrades were female and incredibly fierce fighters. It was more the size difference between the two antagonists that gave him pause for a moment. In that slight hesitation, he saw the monster strike a telling blow that landed the strange female just a few feet from him. Einar quickly leaped forward to stand over her still form and prepared to battle the beast himself.

End (for now)


End file.
